


Heart of spades

by Hell_o



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Steampunk, wlw, women love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_o/pseuds/Hell_o
Summary: After the apocalypse, the world was divided into small realms governed by the rich. Amèlia Rose-Blair is soon to be queen after the death of her mother, the previous queen, Eilana. Amèlia needs to keep the reputation of her nation to avoid a revolution and another war between kingdoms. But it all changes when she falls in love with the new lady knight, Clair Auchter. Now she has to choose if she wants to keep the peace between kingdoms or put it all in danger and seek for love and her own happiness.
Relationships: Clair & Amèlia (original caracters)





	Heart of spades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please be kind. This is an idea I had a while ago and finally decided to write about it.  
> Please enjoy.

# The beginning

_53 years since the apocalypse._  
_At princess Amélia's bedroom_

#### 7:12 am

Amèlia had just woken up and was getting ready for breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said. When the door finally opened she saw the figure of her kind servant, Lilia. The woman she considered a second mother. Whenever her real mother, Queen Eilana, was too busy governing the realm, Lilia was the one who took care of Amy. She bathed her when she was younger. She was the one who taught Amy how to be kind and respect everyone no matter who they were. She'd put Amy to bed and tell her stories of brave princesses when she couldn't fall asleep. Stories about the world previous Rebirth, as they name the apocalypse, and how they reinvented civilization after the great wars. Amy could spend hours listening to those stories. She was so interested by the tales she heard as a child she spent her whole life searching and learning more and more about the world around her, without being able to leave the mansion. As the heir to the throne, she could not leave the security of her house unless it was an important matter and she had to be accompanied by a huge amount of guards. "Here's your breakfast!" said Lilia putting the tray filled with food on Amy's bed, "I thought you'd like some time on your own before the ceremony today. I know how much pressure you have on your shoulders right now.". Amy smiled lightly and nodded "Thank you, Lilia. Have you eaten yet?" she said grabbing a piece of cake. "I did, Honey. Don't worry about me. You should relax. Today is a big day after all. Now, eat up and rest until the ceremony." she kissed the girl's forehead and left through the door, silently closing it behind her back. Today was a big day, indeed. during the morning, they'd perform the crossing celebration for Amy's mother, who recently passed away. And at night, the ascension of Amèia as the new queen of Bellantine. She didn't feel ready to rule a kingdom, but what choice does she have? She was born into this life with no siblings and therefore, no chance of choosing not to be the next to the throne. That was her fate. She'd marry a noble from another kingdom in order to keep the peace between realms and have kids she could pass the throne to once her time was over. Her life was written years before she was even born. No adventures, no forbidden romances. nothing but a monotone life as the queen, fulfilling her responsibilities. 

Or so she thought... If it wasn't HER...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!  
> I don't have a schedule to post, I'll just do it when I have the time. Thanks for reading!  
> (I'll be posting this on Wattpad as well.)


End file.
